1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic range provided with a novel control unit for a power-supply circuit thereof, and more particularly to an electronic range in which an opening/closing operation of a range door is manually conducted while switching operation of the power-supply circuit is conducted through a push-button type starting switch to make it possible that the control unit for the power-supply circuit is not energized when the range door is open, so that a control switch of the electronic range is completely prevented from being misused.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in most electronic ranges, the range door is manually closed while opened mechanically by pushing the push-button after completion of cooking in the range for taking out the thus cooked food. The Power-supply of the range is cut off at the same time when the range door is opened. Once the power-supply is cut off, the range is not energized until the range door is closed again. Further, even when the power-supply circuit of the range is energized, oscillation of microwave in the range is prevented from occurring by means of a safety mechanism employed in the range unitl it is confirmed that such oscillation does not affect the user.
However, in such conventional electronic ranges, a door switch for opening the range door and another switch for controlling the power-supply circuit of the range are separately provided from each other to operate independently. Consequently, hitherto, these switches are often misused by the user to cause accidents.